Ebola virus (EBOV) is a virus with which humans and primates other than humans are infected and which is deadly to them with high probability.
There are five species of EBOV including Zaire ebolavirus (ZEBOV), Sudan ebolavirus (SEBOV), Taï forest ebolavirus (the former Ivory Coast ebolavirus) (ICEBOV), Bundibugyo ebolavirus (BEBOV), and Reston ebolavirus (REBOV). Among them, the ZEBOV, SEBOV, ICEBOV, and BEBOV are known to be pathogenic to the humans.
Among the species, the fatality rate from the ZEBOV is 90% and it is known to be as the virus with the highest pathogenicity.
The ZEBOV is detected by a pathological method, a method based on an antigen-antibody reaction using a monoclonal antibody, a PCR method using a specific primer set or the like.
As of 2014, in view of the epidemic spread of Ebola virus, there is a need for development of a unit capable of detecting ZEBOV with high accuracy.